


Nii kyr'tayl gai sa'ad (I know your name as my child)

by Starrdust31



Series: Mando'ade adiik (Mandalorians child) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Good Parent Din Djarin, Protective Din Djarin, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrdust31/pseuds/Starrdust31
Summary: Reader accidentally calls Din Dad
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader
Series: Mando'ade adiik (Mandalorians child) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044576
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	Nii kyr'tayl gai sa'ad (I know your name as my child)

**Author's Note:**

> This was living rent-free in my head and I needed to get it out. Platonic and Dad Djarin & young adult relationship. Fluff and a liiiiitle bit of angst. You don't have to read "Ni cuy' olar ad'ika" but it may add a little bit of context.

Laying on your back under the control panels of the cockpit was not how you wanted to spend your afternoon. It was hot and cramped and-

"Kriff!"

The socket wrench you were holding had fallen out of your hand again. Huffing and mumbling under your breath you scooted yourself out from under the controls and sat up. Sitting in front of you was Grogu playing with the little metal ball Mando gave him. Pausing his movement he tilted his head and babbled at you.

"You think this is easy," you snarked. "You wanna give it a try womp rat?"

Tilting his head the other way his eyes widened.

"Oh, wait. That's right. You don't know-how. Last time you tried you fried the wires and then Din made me go fix it." Your tone was harsh and had a bite to it. You were frustrated and took it out on the kid. As soon as the words left your mouth you regretted them.

You watched as Grogu's ears fell and tears started to fill his eyes. Quickly standing you rushed over to the kid and tried scooping him up to apologize. As you knelt a piercing wail fell from Grogu's mouth and he turned and ran from you.

"What is going on?" Din stood in the doorway of the cockpit, his booming voice filling the entire space.

Shrinking into yourself you looked down and studied your boots.

"Ad'ika." Din's voice was stern and rough as he talked to you.

Looking up you saw Grogu wipe the tears from his eyes as he snuggled into Mando.

You didn't respond. Instead just stared at Mando. This wasn't the first time he called you out for something you did wrong. He didn't do it to make you feel bad but because he cared. Just like any other parent, he watched out for you and the Child and that includes when the two of you fight.

"Y/N, I don't want to hear you snap at him again. Do you understand?"

Giving a curt nod you tried to avoid eye to helm contact. "Yes sir."

Sighing heavily Mando walked over to you and passed you the Child. "Go eat dinner. I'll finish this up so we can leave."

Nodding again you took the child into your arms and made your way down to the hull.

"I'm sorry little buddy. I didn't mean to snap. I shouldn't have taken out my frustration on you."

Cooing, Grogu looked up at you and leaned his head against your shoulder showing he understood and accepted.

***

The rest of the week was rough. You were tired and you could tell Din and Grogu were too. There had been multiple days after you snapping at Grogu that Din called you out on your behavior. 

The morning after he has asked you to get up and take care of the Child so he could leave to hunt his bounty. You groaned and rolled over on your cot saying it was too early. Din told you he needed to leave in ten minutes and would be back when he finished putting the rear of his gear on.

Ten minutes later he has found you fast asleep and Grogu cooing in his arms. "Ad'ika."

You groaned again, waving your arm at him.

He repeated himself and stared down at you.

Nothing.

"I'm gonna take the blanket If you don't get up in three, two-"

Sitting up you glared at Din.

"I'm up."

"Finally." Din passed the child to you. "I'll be back by sundown."

Still glaring you rolled your eyes and mocked him.

Choosing to ignore you Din walked away, leaving you with Grogu sitting on your lap. As soon as the ramp door closed Grogu started to cry.

Growling, you flopped back on the bed and covered your head with the blanket.

***

The third time he called you out on your behavior had been the last straw and when you felt you really messed up.

Din sat in the pilot's chair with Grogu tucked into his unarmored chest. It has been yet  _ another _ long day and you were glad to finally be in hyperspace and not in charge of the child. Staring blankly out the cockpit window you watched as the stars zipped by. 

"Can you take Grogu and tuck him in?" 

You didn't hear him and continued to stare outside.

Swiveling in his seat Din looked at you through the visor of his helmet.

"Ad'ika, can you please take Grogu?"

Turning to look at him you responded without thinking. "Why can't you?"

There was a long awkward pause as you two eyed each other down. You could feel the stress and tension rising between the two of you and for the second time that week, you regretted four words. Letting go of the air that you were holding you shifted in your seat to stand and grab Grogu. Before you could move from your seat though Din swiftly rose and made his way out of the cockpit.

"Dank Farrik," you cursed under your breath. Throwing your head back you smacked it into the passenger seat.

You sat for a couple of minutes staring at the ceiling wishing you could once again take back your words. You were tired but Din was exhausted. You knew better than to give him attitude and argue with him but sometimes your mouth was quicker than your brain. You also and most importantly knew that without him and the child you'd be alone and without a family and probably even possibly dead. You were thankful and didn't mind taking care of Grogu but there were times when exhaustion crept up on you making you irritable and moody.

The hissing of the cockpit door caught your attention and pulled you from your thoughts. Taking a deep breath you watched as Din - now fully unarmored besides his helmet- sat back down I'm his chair.

You'd seen Din without his helmet before. Many times. Most of the time it was just the three of you on the ship, his little clan, he opted not to wear it. But now as he sat in the chair looking out into hyperspace you knew he was annoyed. He kept the helmet on because he didn't want his face to give away his thoughts and emotions. Yes, he was comfortable showing himself but he wasn't quite. Comfortable with being an open book. He wasn't skilled at hiding his thoughts through his facial expressions and you felt as if this was cheating.

Wiggling in your seat you scooted towards the edge as you thought - and deeply thought before speaking- about your apology.

Inhaling deeply you started to speak. "I'm really-"

Before you could even start the next word Din cut you off.

"Don't. Unless you are going to apologize I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth until we land."

You snapped. You felt as if a rubber band inside of you has been stretching and stretching and finally reached it's limit and gave out. 

"Well maybe if you had let me finished speaking you would have heard me apologizing."

Turning to look at you Din lowered his head. You may not have been able to see his face but you could see his body tense with anger.

"Ad'ika. What is your problem?"

Your eyes narrowed and you spoke as you jabbed a finger into your chest. " _ My  _ problem? I'm tired and I'm feeling cramped on this ship. Grogu is driving me mad. He cries for you all the time and getting into trouble. Do you know how many boxes of tools I've had to pick up cause he's decided to play around with his magic hand thing?" You felt your face getting heated and your voice rising as you spoke. "I want a break! I want just one day to sleep in and adjust to everything that is going on!"

"You want a day off? Then why didn't you just say so?" His voice was clipped as he responded to you; his rubber band now snapping. "And I thought you'd be more grateful to be here! So you want me to turn this ship around and take you home? Because I can. I could have just left you."

Tears filled your eyes. His words stung. You knew he didn't mean them but they still hurt. "This. This is why I don't bring these things up." You stood and backed towards the cockpit door. "Because you snap at me and tell me I'm not grateful. I am. But you're never there to see it."

Growling Din reached up and grabbed the sides of his helmet, quickly removing it and throwing it on the floor. How jaw was visibly clenched and his nostrils flared.

"I work hard because I'm taking care of you and Grogu. You don't think I want a day off? I'm trying to make sure the two of you can survive, especially if Maker forbids something happens to me or they come for Grogu again and have to go into hiding. I don't want to see the two of you have a repeat of what's happened to any of us. Now if you just  _ lose the attitude  _ I can finish this bounty and we can talk about taking a break. Just lose the attitude."

You glared at him through pierced eyes and snapped back with the first thing that fell onto the tip of your tongue. Again, your mouth quicker than your brain.

"Ok,  _ dad. _ "

The tension that filled the cockpit quickly vaporized and became chilly. Goosebumps covered your arms and you felt as if your heart dropped into your gut. Din on the other hand stared at you like an animal caught in floodlight. You stood there for a moment in silence looking at each other.

When Din finally opened his mouth to say something you bolted out the door and down the ladder, leaving him there in utter astonishment.

" _ Haar'chak." _

***

The rest of the flight was spent in silence. You didn't see Din until he came down to put his armor on and left to talk to Karga. Grogu still slept in his hammock, leaving you nothing but silence and your overwhelming thoughts of dread.

Din was sure to take you back home now or even just kick you off here. You had for sure crossed a line making everything awkward. Mando doesn't do deep connections and relationships and your slip up probably made him panic.

You had seen him as a father figure for a while but never dare say anything. There was no need to and you didn't want to jeopardize your arrangement you had with him. He reminded you so much of your father though and Grogu your brother that sometimes it was hard to forget that you were just here to take care of The Child.

Giving a heavy sigh you wiped the frustrated tears from your face started to pack your bags, ready for Din to kick you out. As you packed your last item into your bag - a blanket that used to belong to your parents- you heard heavy footsteps come up the ramp.

Feeling your heartbeat rapidly in your chest, you sat on the edge of the cot waiting for him to approach you.

"Ad'ika…" his voice was gentle and just above a whisper; the modulator barely catching it.

When you didn't respond right away Din shuffled closer to you and squatted down. 

"Did you mean it?"

Taking a shaky breath you nodded your head; more got tears rolling down the face.

You saw Din shift again. Squeezing your eyes shut you turned your head away, preparing you for whatever came next. You held your breath as you waited for him to ask you to leave. Listening you heard him remove his helmet and set it on the ground along with a soft thud of something else following suit.

" _ Gar cuyir ner adiik jii _ ." You felt calloused thumbs come up and brush the tears from your face. opening your eyes you found Din's brown ones staring at you, shedding tears of his own. " _ Nii kyr'tayl gai sa'ad _ ." Sighing Din continued. "You are my child now. I know your name as my child."

Shaking you let the flood gate open and sobbed. Smiling at you Din pulled you into a hug and held you.

"Ad'ika, I do everything I do because I care. You a part of this family now. My clan.  _ Ner aliit.  _ I will protect you and give you a home. The same I do with Grogu,  _ gar vod.  _ Your brother. And I will be your father but we will never forget your parents and how they loved you. We will celebrate them and how they protected you and hope it brought you to me."

You continued to sob into his shoulder as he held you. You had found a home. A place you felt safe and welcomed by Din. Your father. Your protector. 

_ Ner aliit. _

  
  



End file.
